<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is Love? by violanthe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817383">What Is Love?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violanthe/pseuds/violanthe'>violanthe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Exploration, F/F, Fluff and Smut Without Plot, Requited Unrequited Love, Secret Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 02:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violanthe/pseuds/violanthe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahyun's head spun and her blood tingled, every cell in her body singularly focused on the wet sheen of Sana's trapped lip, and she suddenly couldn't think of anything else except wondering what Sana's lips tasted like.</p><p>Dahyun wasn't even drunk and that was the worst part of it.</p><p>She just wanted Sana.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Is Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahyun wasn't even drunk.</p><p>That was the worst part of it. She'd only had a little to drink with dinner, and a glass of champagne when she, Sana and Jihyo had started the Vlive, and that definitely wasn't enough alcohol to be drunk on.</p><p>Which made the skin-tingling, stomach-swooping emotions she was currently suffering from even worse. The giddy electric high that struck her every time Sana batted her eyelashes, or laughed that helpless giggle of hers, was almost painful in its intensity. </p><p>The warmth had started crawling up her skin when Sana had laid her hand on Dahyun's thigh exactly 8 minutes and 23 seconds ago. Her hand was warm, and her fingers soft as they squeezed gently as she laughed at something Dahyun had said. Dahyun didn't remember what it was.</p><p>The heat had spread from there, curling between her thighs and settling in her chest, flushing her chest and cheeks. She wondered if the color was visible on camera. Probably not, Jihyo was sure to have a filter on it. But still.</p><p>She forced herself to laugh on cue at Jihyo's stupid joke, but her eyes were trained on Sana as she patted her cheeks and pursed her lips at the camera. </p><p>"I'm not wearing any lipstick," Sana complained suddenly, frowning and raising her hand to cover her mouth. Her hand blocked the camera's view, but did nothing to shield her from Dahyun's eyes. She watched, mesmerized as Sana darted out her tongue to lick her lips, teeth sinking into her lower lip and chewing softly. "I always forget lipstick on Vlive." </p><p>Dahyun's head spun and her blood tingled, every cell in her body singularly focused on the wet sheen of Sana's trapped lip, and she suddenly couldn't think of anything else except wondering what Sana's lips tasted like.</p><p>"I'll give you some of mine," she blurted, and leaned forward, cheeks flushed and the throbbing under her skin intensifying.</p><p>Dahyun wasn't even drunk and that was the worst part of it.</p><p>She just wanted Sana.</p><p>Sana didn't miss a beat as she turned to Dahyun and pursed her lips playfully. "Give me some then." Her eyes were wide and challenging, and Dahyun swallowed hard, forcing herself to turn fully to face Sana. Play it cool, same as usual, nothing new.</p><p>"Take it then," she teased back, hands finding Sana's waist to pull her body closer.</p><p>"You do it, you offered," Sana insisted, eyes still wide as she leaned closer. "Go on."</p><p>"You take it," Dahyun whispered this time, and the thud of her heart was dangerously loud in her ears. Could Sana hear it?</p><p>"You two stop fooling around, you're ruining the video," Jihyo complained, and someone with Dahyun's voice responded from far away.</p><p>"Well, take the camera and go then if we are bothering you," her voice giggled, and the lights in the room were so bright.</p><p>"Fine, I'll find someone who can actually focus." Jihyo made a show of leaving, complaining to Onces about her useless members, but Dahyun barely noticed. All she could see was Sana.</p><p>Sana.</p><p>Sana with the pert nose and big eyes and soft skin and utterly absolutely kissable lips. Sana with the perfect body, one which was currently still caught in the circle of Dahyun's arms. "Sana," she whispered weakly, and tried to let go.</p><p>"Do it then." Sana's voice was barely audible, her eyes bigger than ever from only inches away, but Dahyun shook her head jerkily and Sana hissed and closed the distance between them.</p><p>Sana tasted like Dahyun had always imagined she would. </p><p>Like home. </p><p>The greedy whimper that escaped Dahyun's lips fell between them like an offering and then Sana was kissing her harder, sweet and unrelenting as she pushed Dahyun backwards up against the desk, wedging herself between Dahyun's legs as her arms twined around Dahyun's neck.</p><p>Dahyun's hands pressed tighter into the small of Sana's back, crushing her closer as she parted her lips, letting Sana delve into her mouth and explore softly. Her inhale was sharp as Sana's tongue stroked across her own, coaxing her to reciprocate the deep kiss. </p><p>It was needy, every push and pull filled with unspoken desire and palpable need. Dahyun's head spun and her knees threatened to betray her and she reached out for something to anchor her, catching the corner of the desk behind her before she fell. Sana pulled back for a moment, and Dahyun almost cried at the loss, but the momentary retreat was only to cup Dahyun's face and kiss across her cheeks and nose before hungrily finding her lips again. </p><p>"Why didn't you do it?" Sana's voice was thick with something Dahyun was afraid to name, and Dahyun could only cling on for dear life as tears threatened behind her eyes. </p><p>"I didn't think you meant it," she murmured finally, hands finding their way under Sana's clothes to slide along bare skin. "Was terrified you didn't."</p><p>"Oh Dahyun," Sana laughed, but it sounded more desperate than amused. "You baby. Do you know how long I've waited for this? Thought about this?" </p><p>Dahyun gasped as Sana's lips trailed down from the corner of her mouth to her throat, mouthing down it to lick softly at her collarbone. "You have?" she managed, barely able to get the words out, and Sana hummed and her lips wandered further.</p><p>"Yes. So many times. Thought about how good you would taste, how pretty you would sound with my lips on you." She caught the edge of Dahyun shirt and tugged it up under her arms, slowly enough that Dahyun could have stopped her if she wanted to.</p><p>She didn't, of course.</p><p>Instead she gasped as Sana leaned forward and brushed her lips across Dahyun's skin, shivering as Sana's lips found a nipple, hard and peaked already, and stopped to tease it through the thin unlined fabric of Dahyun's exposed bra. Dahyun couldn't hold back a small moan, and Sana appeared to take it as encouragement, unclasping the bra with deft hands and caressing Dahyun's breasts with gentle fingers. Her touch was fire, pushing Dahyun further into that desperate space from which she wasn't certain she could return. </p><p>"Ah, I want to," Dahyun gasped, catching Sana's wrists and pushing her hands away, shuddering from the overwhelming pleasure of just having Sana's hands on her skin. "I want to taste you." She dropped Sana's hands and touched her fingers to the inside of Sana's thigh, under the edge of her skirt, and felt the other girl tense and tremble in response. </p><p>"Alright," Sana breathed, eyes bright as Dahyun pushed off the desk and reversed their positions, crowding Sana up against it and half lifting her up to sit on the edge. Sana pulled herself up and scooted backwards, watching wide eyed as Dahyun dropped to her knees and dragged her trembling lips up Sana's leg, leaving little kisses along ankle, calf, thigh. Sana's fingers were light on Dahyun's hair as she pushed Sana's legs apart and shoved her skirt up to bunch around her waist, biting her lip at the sight of the black lacey panties stretched over smooth skin.</p><p>She leaned forward and bit gently into Sana's thigh, tongue teasing softly, teeth scraping lightly. Sana's skin was so fair, the little red marks from Dahyun's teeth standing out starkly. Dahyun wanted to mark her from head to toe in love bites. She bit again, higher, closer to the tantalizing heat between Sana's legs, and savored the fine tremble of Sana's thighs around her head. </p><p>"Dahyun", Sana began, "you don’t --" </p><p>But whatever she might have said trailed off in a gasp as Dahyun leaned forward and pressed her open mouth to the front of Sana's panties, tongue laving over the fabric and teeth scraping after it.</p><p>It was heady, the rush of lust and power that coursed through Dahyun at the taste of Sana on her tongue and the sound of Sana's whimper above her. Dahyun's hands spread on Sana's smooth skin, sliding up to hook her arm around Sana's thigh and tug her closer, fingers toying with the edge of her panties.</p><p>Dahyun sat back on her heels, shaking a little as she reached up and pulled the little scrap of lace down Sana's hips and off her legs, resolutely not thinking beyond this moment,  beyond to the potential repercussions, beyond to anything other than Sana -<i> Sana -</i> flushed cheeked and looking suddenly vulnerable. Sana tried to close her legs, tried to cover herself with her hands, but Dahyun caught her fingers and gently moved them aside, twining her fingers with Sana's as she knelt reverently between Sana's legs.</p><p>"Sana." It felt like the only thing she was capable of saying anymore, the sole word left in her vocabulary as she leaned forward and opened her mouth and licked her. Licked Sana's wet pink center, covered it with her mouth and pressed her tongue to it.</p><p>Sana yelped and her legs jerked closed around Dahyun's head, hands gripping her forearms, and Dahyun reached up with one hand to gently push her backwards to lay flat on the desk. </p><p>She had no idea what she was doing, her only thought to please Sana, to touch her with her mouth in ways that felt good with her own hand, and so she sucked and nibbled and flicked and teased, licking up every drop of slick that she was rewarded with as Sana squirmed and whimpered and gasped above her.</p><p>Dahyun was on fire, the heat rolling across her skin with each moan from Sana that was louder than the last, and she shivered at the little pulse of damp between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together, shivering with desire as she leaned further into Sana, sucking her clit more firmly between her teeth and flicking her tongue across the sensitive flesh.</p><p>She knew Sana was close, could sense it in the labored breathing, the hitch in her soft sighs, and the desperate whines that accompanied the frantic hand tangling in Dahyun's hair. It was the most beautiful sound Dahyun had ever heard, and she ignored the aching in her jaw to redouble her efforts. </p><p>Sana wailed and shuddered abruptly, her whole body tensing and relaxing repeatedly, and she thrashed a little on the table as she gasped, body arching and legs snapping to lock around Dahyun who continued her eager motions. </p><p>To Dahyun it felt like forever but was over too soon as Sana whimpered and went limp, her hand relaxing its grip in Dahyun's hair and her legs trembling as she opened them to let Dahyun free.</p><p>"C'mere," Sana murmured, reaching out with one hand to draw Dahyun up from her knees to hover over her. Dahyun didn't have to wait for the invitation to kiss her; she curved down and took eagerly what she was allowed, tongues tangling slowly, Sana's flavor still between them.</p><p>"I love you," she whispered in a rush, too overwhelmed for her filter to kick in and stop her from saying too much, going too far. Was it too far when her lips and cheeks were still wet with Sana's arousal? Dahyun didn't know, and the words were already hanging in the air between them. </p><p>She didn't have time to regret, because Sana was breathing the words back to her, lips giving as much as she took. </p><p>"Silly baby, I Iove you more."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this an absolutely self-indulgent girl-love exploration born from a conversation with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndstartotheright">@2ndstartotheright</a>? Yes, yes it is. Hopefully you enjoyed it a little, now that I'm finally posting something for the first time in a long while. Leave me comment if you like, or find me on <a href="https://violantheluna.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/violantheluna?s=09">Twitter</a>, though I'm not really active on those these days.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>